The Long Journey to the Heart
by more sarcasm
Summary: Draco and Hermione's respective relationships both fail. Their quest for true love leads them both to each other. Will it be the relationship that they were both waiting for?  I sound so corny -.-
1. Chapter One

Draco was lying on his queen sized bed that he currently shares with Astoria. His brow was furrows deep in thought and his mind kept on jumping around, forming and analysing new ideas. What was on his mind was his relationship with his girl friend, Astoria. While they were happy in a relationship, there was something missing. It wasn't lack of contact, they had plenty of that. They always had deep and meaningful conversations, so it was a lack of trust or communication. Draco couldn't find what was wrong in their relationship, apart from the fact that he doubted whether the relationship was worth fighting for. He sighed heavily. All this thinking was hurting his head. He rolled off his back and onto his stomach, his face buried in soft, fluffy pillows. He listened to his own heartbeat, thumping in his chest. The sound comforted him and he felt himself become sleepy. He was about to drift off when he distantly heard the front door open and slam close.

"Draco?" Astoria's voice floated up the stairs in the Malfoy Manor.

Draco felt his mind being dragged back into present time. He rolled off the bed and landed on the floor with a thump. He stumbled into a walking position and carelessly walked over to the bedroom door, leaning against the frame for balance.

"Yeah?" Draco yelled.

"Can you please come downstairs for a moment? I want to talk."

Draco picked himself off the door frame and headed for the stairs. He took two stairs at a time and found Astoria at the bottom of the staircase. She was wearing a grey tweed suit and a pink silk shirt underneath. Her brown hair was tucked to one side and she was holding several files underneath her arm, given to her by the Ministry of Magic.

"Hi" Draco said brightly, kissing her on the cheek before moving to her lips.

He kissed her slowly and tilted his head to the side, while at the same time running a tongue across her upper lip. She kissed him back just as passionately but they couldn't help but notice that there something different about each other. Like they were hiding something from each other. Finally, they pulled away from each other. Draco gently grabbed Astoria's hand and dragged her over to the living room and led her to a couch. She sat at one end while Draco sat opposite to her.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?" asked Draco.

Astoria looked at her hands and stared at the files for a moment. She took a deep breath and looked up, staring at Draco. He squirmed slightly underneath her gaze.

" Draco, there is something about our relationship. I'm happy with it, there is nothing wrong that I can find. It's just that…well, how can I put it?" said Astoria.

"There is some unexplainable doubt in it?" supplied Draco.

"Yeah, I'm not unhappy or anything…"

"It isn't what it used to be…"

"You're not a bad boyfriend or anything…"

"But there is something about our relationship which just isn't right…"

"So maybe we should call the relationship off..."

"And stay friends at the same time?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. I'm so sorry Draco."

"No, you don't need to be sorry or apologise. If we are both happy, then there is nothing to be sorry about."

There was a peaceful silence which flowed between them.

"Well, I had a good time with you Draco." Astoria said, as she stood up.

Draco agreed. "I don't regret our relationship at all."

They walked towards each other and gave each other a hug. They stood there, holding each other. Astoria pulled away and smiled; she reached out and gently stroked Draco's cheek. She then leaned forward and kissed him, softly but briefly.

"I will just go upstairs and pack up my things. I don't think I will take too long."

"But do you have a place to go? If you have nowhere to go, then you can stay here for a few days. I'm not going to kick you out because we aren't in a relationship anymore."

"Of course I do! I'm going to stay with my parents again. They won't mind. What do you think I am? Homeless?"

"No, I was just being polite…Do you need any help?"

"I'm good, thanks. But I will probably need some help moving my belongings."

"You don't say… Kreacher!"

A loud crack sounded throughout the Manor and Kreacher appeared in front of Draco, dressed in a white shirt and black slacks which were the right size for a doll. Kreacher bowed in front of Draco until his nose touched the floor.

"Yes, Master Draco. How can be of assistance, master? Kreacher was just helping Master Harry clean out Master Regulus' bedroom." Kreacher replied.

Draco pulled out a tight smile. Potter and he shared ownership of Kreacher since Potter wanted to give Kreacher to the Malfoy's as a thank you present for playing a part for helping him survive the Second Wizarding War. Potter was also being kind to Kreacher as he knew Kreacher wanted to serve a member of the Black Family again. Draco didn't want Kreacher, however Potter persisted so they both grudgingly agreed to share ownership of Kreacher. Draco remembered the exchange clearly. Potter had showed up at the Malfoy Manor with Kreacher and neither wanted to stay or talk for long. They didn't look at each other for the entire conversation and spoke as little as possible. As soon as the deal was complete, Potter apparated away with Kreacher.

"Kreacher, Astoria is moving out of the Malfoy Manor. She will be packing up her things. As soon she is done, you are to help her move her belongs into her parents' place. Is that clear?"

"Of course, Master Draco. Kreacher will help Miss Astoria move her things. Kreacher will stand by the bedroom door waiting for his orders."

"Good Kreacher. I will give you a tip in your weekly salary."

"Master Draco is most kind." Bowed Kreacher and he proceeded to stand next to Blah.

Astoria laughed. "Thank you Draco. I will see you soon to say good bye."

Draco watched as Astoria and Kreacher both walked upstairs. He sat back down on the couch. He felt good, like his mind was clear again. He had been worried that Astoria wouldn't take a break up well. But it seems like this topic was bothering her as well. He leaned against the back of the couch and stared at the ceiling. He hoped that he would find love again soon. He had been deprived of love from his parents, especially from his father. His mother, not so much. He liked the feeling which love gave to him. It made him feel happy, complete, like nothing else mattered in the world, apart from the person who loved you back. He didn't know that he would find love again so quickly. In fact, he didn't know that he would fall in love with a girl that he thought was scum at the bottom of his leather lined, Italian made loafers.


	2. Chapter Two

"I thought that our relationship would be like Harry and Ginny's, you know?" muttered Ron.

Hermione pulled a wistful smile. "I thought we would last forever, like in those romantic novels."

"Guess some relationships aren't meant to last forever, aye?"

"Ron!"

"I'm joking, Hermione. But I'm sad too. I thought that we would get married, have red headed kids, that kind of thing…But now, we are breaking up."

Hermione looked at Ron. She was still in love with him, that's for sure. But the love wasn't a lover's love. It was a mutual love, a love that only friends can share. She just wasn't attracted to Ron anymore. And Hermione didn't know what had happened between them. They just lost it. She thanked her lucky stars that Ron also felt the same way, so there wasn't going to be any bloodshed.

"So…who is going to have the apartment?" Ron asked casually.

"I don't know, Ron. I don't want to live here anymore, but I love how it holds plenty of memories about us. Living here just might prevent me from starting a new relationship."

Ron snorted. "Sure, you're not in love with me anymore but you don't want to live here because of the memories. That really shows that you are over me, Hermione."

"Well, do you want it?"

"Nope, because if I ever get a new girlfriend again, I'm pretty sure that she doesn't want to live in the same apartment as my ex girlfriend."

"I don't want the apartment sold, Ron. The memories, the good times…"

Let's both keep it. We will both move out of it, but continue to pay the rent. We keep it so it can be our escape. Like a bachelor pad."

Hermione nodded slowly. "That is a brilliant idea. I will just pack up a few of my belongings and stay with Ginny for a bit."

"Brilliant, I will stay with Harry."

They both got up and walked to their respective bedrooms before realising that Harry and Ginny lived together. They slowly turned around and faced each other.

"Uh, I will stay with the Patil twins. You can stay with Harry and Ginny."

"No, you stay with Harry and Ginny. Ginny will give me an earful about our relationship and I don't want to hear it. I will go back to The Burrow and stay with Mum and Dad."

Hermione gave Ron one of her biggest smiles and turned around and entered her bedroom. She quickly grabbed a small bag and began filling it with items. She grabbed a few clothes, the book '_The tales of Beedle the Bard'_, a few files from work and some toiletries. She looked longingly at her work garments. She didn't want to wrinkle them and she had yet to perfect the anti-wrinkle charm that the dry cleaners had taught her. She decided that she would come back here in the early mornings to get ready for work. She took one last look around her bedroom and exited through the door. Hermione found Ron sitting on the couch with his knapsack filled with belongings. She guessed that they were probably filled some of the new products for the joke shop that he and George ran together.

"I will have to come back here in the mornings and get ready for work. I don't want to wrinkle my suits."

"You still haven't perfected the charm yet? Gee, I thought that you would have it done on the first shot!"

"Ron, I don't have endless amounts of time like I did at Hogwarts. I have a job and more important things to worry about. And besides, I didn't try it out when I was with them. I left in a hurry."

Ron rolled his eyes. Hermione had an excuse for everything that she couldn't do. But he couldn't say anything because he was lazy himself. He stood up and gave Hermione a tight hug. Hermione was a little shocked but hugged him back.

"Ron, can I ask you something?" Hermione asked, timidly.

"Of course you can, Hermione"

"Well, can we still stay best friends? I realise it might be hard because we will never look at each other the same way again. But I don't to cause any more trouble for Harry. We were already hard on him when we were arguing at Hogwarts. It will be harder still to choose between the both of us. But if you really don't want to be friends, it's okay. I have plenty of friends in the Ministry…"

Ron gave Hermione a little shake. "Hermione, stop rambling. Of course we can stay best friends. I won't give up our friendship for anything and Harry doesn't need to suffer anymore. We owe it to him for being so patient with us. And I was hoping you would ask that, I was scared to ask, just in case you attacked me with canaries again."

Hermione laughed. "Don't remind me, Ronald Bilius Weasley. I might use that again if I ever get angry."

"Don't you dare use my middle name Hermione Jean Granger, It's embarrassing."

They bickered like old times before realising that they really needed to leave. Hermione was slightly saddened that they weren't going to be in a relationship again, but at least they were still going to be friends and that is all that mattered.

"I will take the Floo to my parents' place. What about you?"

"I will apparate. I don't think I want to go through the Floo again after what happened last time."

Hermione recalled the time when she went through the Floo Network to Ginny and Harry's house and the fireplace was in their bedroom. She had interrupted their little snogging session and it was really quite a sight. Hermione was so shocked that she just stood there, in the fireplace. She didn't leave until Harry and Ginny recovered and started yelling at her. Clearly embarrassed, she got out of the fire place and left the room as quickly as her legs could take her. After that nasty little incident, it took Hermione several weeks to work up the courage to be able to look Harry and Ginny in the face without blushing of embarrassment.

Ron laughed heartily. "Oh, that is easily the funniest thing ever."

"Don't forget embarrassing."

"Well, I'm going over to my parents' now. Take care of yourself now. If Ginny ever troubles you, just owl me. But I don't think that you will need to. Harry will take care of you." Ron said as he grabbed a handful of Floo powder.

"Good bye, Ron." Hermione whispered.

Ron grinned at her before turning his attention to the fire in front of him. He chucked the powder into the fire place.

"The Burrow!"

A flash of light appeared and Ron stepped inside the flames. A loud roar echoed in the apartment and suddenly, he was gone.

Hermione felt her heart lurch and drop down to her stomach. She couldn't believe he had left. She took a few deep breathes and grabbed her belongings. She walked to her front door and opened it. Closing it behind her, she looked at the night sky and imagined her destination.

"Harry and Ginny's apartment!"

She spun of the spot and felt the sensation of being squeezed through a tight spot. The next thing that she knew, she had arrived at the front door of Harry and Ginny's apartment.


End file.
